One Child
by changeofheart505
Summary: Raph gets into another fight with Leo. After he says she's useless, Raph leaves and gets kidnapped by Hun and the Purple Dragons. She wakes up in the Shredder's dojo as a HUMAN. But, who's the boy with her, and how is he a part of this? Introducing Saisshipping,Raphael HamatoxKage Yuki! I own Kage Yuki, he is mine, and if you wanna use him, ask me first! Female! RaphaelxOC
1. Chapter 1

One Child

Kura: Female Raph! YAY!

Sakura: You love that, don't you?

Kura:Yup! I shan't deny thee thy truth!

Sakura:*rolls her eyes and chuckled* Enjoy, Raph will be OOC, in this and so will Shredder. Why? I dunno...

Chapter 1: Hurt and kidnapped

"What the shell is going in here?" Mikey asked as he walked into the lair. His cat, Klunk, walked behind him, and both watched Raphael and Leo asthey duked it out. Donnie shrugged as he joined them. They watched as their only sister fought with their eldest brother. It was a daily routine, so they've gotten used to it.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST LISTEN?!" Leo snapped as his katana made contact with Raph's sais. Raphael sneered at her brother.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU SHELL FOR BRAINS?!" She snapped back. The fight seemed to go on for an eternity. It had only been an hour since it began really.

"NO WONDER EVERYONE WE FIGHT THINKS YOU'RE WEAK! YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN GET WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST! BECAUSE! YOU'RE! A! GIRL! YOU NEVER GET ANYTHING RIGHT! GOD, SOMETIMES YOU'RE SO USELESS!" No sooner did those words leave Leonardo's mouth did Raphael drop her weapons and run off. Leo wondered why he would say something like that to her. She wasn't useless, she wasn't anything he had said. Leo saw Raph run back in and pick up her sais, before running off once more. He didn't need to be told he went too far. She probably hated him more now. Slapping himself, he sat down and waited for Raphael to return so he could apologize...

WITH RAPHAEL

Raph didn't know what to do with herself, it seemed everyone thought she was useless. She would always be, and she quoted Mikey,"the damnsel in distress," the one who needed saving.

"I ain't a weakling, and I'm not useless," Raph looked at the skyline, "right?" She asked no one in particular. Feeling like she was being watched, Raphael stood up and began to jump from roof to roof. She kept an eye out for anything.

'Damn, I'm becoming paranoid,' she thought as she was about to jump, when two hands reached out and grabbed her.

"LET GO! LET ME GO!" Raph kicked at the man who held her.

"Hello," a familiar voice said, "Raphael..."

'Hun?!' Raphael realized who he was, and looking back, she could see his cold eyes staring back at her. She quickly got out of his grip, and using a spinning kick, sent a few of his buddies flying. But more and more came, quickly making nearly impossible for Raph to escape. She had taken down half of them when Hun grabbed her in a headlock. Raphael slammed her elbows and fist into the man, but only got a few grunts. Fear was starting to grow in her heart when she saw her sais on the floor. She was still able to take down a few Purple Dragons, even if she was in Hun's clutches, but escape wasn't an option.

"The Shredder," Hun cackled, "requets your presence..." he took out a rag and tossed it to someone, who took out a bottle and dabbed whatever was in it, onto the rag before handig it back to Hun. Hun smirked at the squirming girl in his arms, and pressed the cloth onto her beak. Raphael tried not to breathe it in, but soon her will collapsed and she lost consciousness. Hun chuckled as he put away the rag. He then brought out some ropes and tied Raphael by her wrists and ankles. Lifting her unconscious body, he and his gang left, unaware that someone had seen the whole thing...

Kura: Done with first chappie! Yay!

Sakura: Review.


	2. Chapter 2

One Child

**Kura: Hello again, my lovely readers!**

**Sakura: We're finally updating.**

**Kura: Yep, so enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"She's been gone for a long time," Leo sighed, "God, I'm such an ass..."

"No, you're just being Leo," Mikey said. His brothers stared at him oddly. "What?"

"Just being leo?" Donnie walked over to his elder brother, "She's just blowing off some steam, maybe beating the crap outta Purple Dragons with Casey." Leo shrugged, watching the doors of their home, waiting for Raph to return. They had been waiting for a long time. They were beginning to worry about their sister, and that's when the door opened, revealing...

Angel.

"Angel!" Mikey cried, "come on in. Uh, why are you here?" Angel sat down on the couch next to Leo.

"Call Casey and April. We have a problem." Leo looked at her, but took out his Shell Cell, and called his two friends. He called April first, knowing she'd pick up. If he was lucky, Casey was with her so h wouldn't have to make a double call.

"Hello?" A feminine voice could be heard.

"April!" Leo said in reply.

"Leo, what's up?!"

"April, is Casey with you?"

"Yeah... why?"

"We need you to come over. Angel is here, and she said we have a problem."

"We'll be there." There was silence on the other end, signalling that April had hung up. Leo sighed into his hands. Now all they had to do was wait...

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Casey and April barged in.

"Okay, what happened?" Casey asked, "and where's Raph?"

"That's the problem," Angel said as Master Splinter joined them, "I saw Hun and the Purple Dragons take Raphael."

FLASHBACK (In Angel's P.O.V)

I was taking a nightly jog, you know, to get my mind off things. I was going to go home after a while, but I decided to look at the skyline before I did. So, I climbed onto the roof of a building. A moment later, I saw Raph run by, but she didn't notice me. I wanted to say hi, ask her how she was doing, so I followed her. But, she was too fast for me to catch up. I thought I almost lost her, until I saw her again. She was fighting against the Purple Dragons. I was about to help her, when one of those bastards handed Hun a cloth. I couldn't see what he was doing, but in a few seconds, Raph was out cold. I realized they had used chloroform on her. I knew I couldn't fight them alone, so I ran to one place I knew I could get help for Raph.

END FLASHBACK (Nor

"... and that's here. I told Leo to call you guys so that you could hear it too. I'm worried about what Hun said." Angel said. Splinter walked over to her.

"What did he say?" He demanded.

"He said something about the Shredder expecting her or her something like that. That's why I came here first instead of going to April or Casey." Leo stood up quickly.

"I promise father, we'll get her back." He said, "we need to start planning, so everyone, get some shut eye." He walked off. As soon as he was in his room, he looked across to the space that once belonged to Raph.

'Don't worry Raph,' he thought, 'I won't let them hurt you. And if they do, they'll wish they never did.' He sighed once more as he remembered the one time he had protected Raph and comforted her.

_FLASHBACK (In Leo's P.O.V.)_

_"Leo?" I heard a soft voice say. I woke up, groggily, and stared at my little and only sister._

_"What do you want Raph?" I asked, very sleepy._

_"I can't sleep. I keep seeing bad things..."_

_"What bad things?" Raph shook her head. I could see hints of tears in her eyes, whatever she was talking about must of really freaked her out, she hardly ever cries, "never mind. Come here." Raph climbed into my bed._

_"Leo?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Promise me, that you will always love me, you'll always be there for me?" I smiled as I felt her breathing calm down._

_"I promise Raphael, I promise."_

_END FLASHBACK (Normal P.O.V.)_

Leo blinked back tears he never realized where coming.

'I promised you I would be there, and I'm gonna keept that promise.'

**Kura: Whoo-hoo! That's done, so, please review, favorite, follow, whatever!**


End file.
